


平襄小段子

by PenMound



Series: 三国 [16]
Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26289598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenMound/pseuds/PenMound
Summary: 到头来他还是见了姜维一面的。那是在三辅官兵把成都抢得差不多了之后。上元宴的大殿被勉强收拾出来，翻作瓦砾场。尸体早就不知去向。衮衮群臣，没一个比得向茂伯。但熟悉的血迹仍在那里，就像延熙十九年的还朝请罪时，从他朱绂下殷殷渗出来的那样。
Series: 三国 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841920





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 各条之间无必然逻辑关系。

蜀延熙中，卫将军姜维微服入魏，主簿陈寿随之。过顿丘，风雨大作，入伍员庙暂避。寿惊曰：神貌宛然君容。维亦愕然。须臾雨霁，出，见河上一碑，魏青龙三年立，言子胥但配食耳，岁三祭，与五岳同。维、寿遍历中州而人不察，盖子胥之灵矣。后邓艾闻，谓子胥见任时君，主没而败。维竟诛死。今耆老犹云剑阁一山参差是。

后主渐长大，爱宦人黄皓，过于桓灵。皓徵信鬼巫，尝曰：“美女乱邦。”后主哂之：“斯言之妄耳！内廷之数不过十二，董令犹衔之。安得有此？”终蜀之世，人莫知所以。大将军姜维恶皓已甚，几欲除之而帝不许。及孙盛云“亡国乱相”，众始觉。（美女亡蜀梗出自 @想养一只猫 ）

姜维入蜀后，天水的家人就被拘禁了。他没有理会魏国的软硬兼施，却暗中派遣死士，去打探消息。运气好时，甚至能收到夫人的手书——也只有她会写。几年后他在成都娶了妻，但两地的音讯一直没断。建兴十五年，他照旧给她写信，久久不见回复。他知道，她死了。

魏国召还姜维的信不曾掩人耳目。虽不至于公告天下，但不过半日，上层该知道的全知道了。上官子脩凑过来，玩味地盯着帛书上的廋辞，冷哼一声：“听说马遵被判了刑。南安那边也是。”“这倒算是迟来的公正了。”姜维也没有好气，话一出口才发现立场不对。学李陵，还是赵苞？太康年间陈寿修史，轻而易举地抹去了姜维在天水的痕迹。

姜维来送簿册时，发现胡济他们面上的笑意都来不及收起，就连丞相也忍俊不禁。他心生诧异但滴水不漏，如实奏报公务。杨戏坐在下首拈着笔，一脸意味深长。三十年后陈寿得知，他的上司与老师就这么错身而过了。

那天魏延很不负责管自己带兵走了。断后的只有姜维，为拒敌焚毁了褒斜的栈道。等他返回，魏延已败亡。杨仪在奏表中移花接木。反正他都死了，就算没烧也不能使亲族减罪。众人争权，姜维却想着今后北伐怎么办。又过了许多年，姜维在朝上一再争取，发动大量民伕修补栈道。千梁无柱，望之眩然。 

重阳，后主本欲登高远游。但因夏天刚去巡视过都江堰，谯周极力劝谏。董允也顺带着敲打了些话。无聊之下的刘禅只好抱着刘谌，教他念张平子的四愁诗：“路远莫致倚增叹，何为怀忧心烦惋。”二十三年后他把这个皇子封在了北地。

人言蜀中七夕不比寻常。姜维连年外驻，难得回家一次，携妻子上街赏玩。夜深了，一双小儿女禁不住困倦，由仆从先送回去了。姜维走到一个铺子前，给夫人挑了个簪子。这簪子她戴了二十年，景元五年乱军犯舍时，用它自尽的。

陈寿初应征辟才二十几岁，怎么斗得过五十几岁的人。加上他对上司又颇不以为然，非关师承，地域特色。于是小本本里记了各种黑材料：姜发脾气，姜不讲策略，姜整人……直到有一天，他需要向世间介绍这个人时，才发现自己错过了太多。但这并非结局。结局是：每当人们追慕姜维，都顺带踩陈寿两脚。

延熙十八年秋，捷报如流水刺激了慵懒的成都。随着表彰抵达平襄侯府的，除了各色财物，还有御赐的一班歌妓。女主人先是失惊，既而失笑。在过去的几十年里，皇帝屡欲扩充后宫不得偕意。一朝自专，竟起了同理心，向朝臣展现他的慷慨。她不曾作为命妇面君。早年是因为姜维官衔尚低，后来此制骤然被废。

“尚书令，”黄皓绕到陈祗身侧，比出一根手指，“敬侯遇害，您难道就从来没怀疑过卫将军？”“有这种想法就该死！”陈祗的眉毛胡子同时抖了抖，丢过去一个警告的眼神，“中官勿怪，陛下会怎么说啊？”黄皓轻笑，“您不过是顾忌他圣眷正隆。可若是屡战无功呢？”“中官这样想？”“您不想吗？”

段谷兵败后，陈寿坐在灯下，起草一份自贬。姜维倚在榻上，目光如炬地盯着——他负了伤，不然早就自拟了。陈寿写了几次，姜维都对措辞不满：“不要提街亭。不合适。”于是他口述，命他记录。完成后端详片刻，抬手署了名。陈寿心中乱撞，一声“大将军”脱口而出。姜维神情淡漠，“今后记得改口。”

陈祗：“后将军，你爱陛下吗？若是不爱，就不要一边利用他的宠信来做事，一边洁身自好欲拒不拒的。”姜维：“我和你们不同。”陈祗：“哈。你这么说我不生气。我是怕有一天，你落的与那黄皓相提并论呢。”诸葛瞻：“嗯。”

刘璿是刘禅在十八岁时不小心跟宫女弄出来的儿子，资质平平，但他毕竟是长子，在两位张后皆无出的情况下，还是立为储君了。刘禅给他找了一堆老师，其中最牛的是谯周。每次看着太子在御前诚惶诚恐地奏对，刘禅都感到很无趣，眼珠一个劲儿地往武乡侯家那个嗣子身上瞟。“麟之趾……”哎想茬了。

“当阳之役，义贯金石，忠以卫上，君念其赏，礼以厚下，臣忘其死。死者有知，足以不朽；生者感恩，足以殒身……”刘禅听着姜维一丝不苟地奏对，只觉严肃。这些熟悉的字句唤醒的不是建安的记忆，是建兴。一瞬间他几乎要笑着发问：“爱卿想要个什么谥号？”后来他有这个条件，却再无机会。

“朕不同意。”“臣缮甲五年，将息已久。伪魏篡逆频仍，民心不稳。此正北图之机……”“谁逼你了？”他顿住了。自景耀初便开始的权力制衡，若非相逼，难不成还得谢一句皇恩浩荡？眼见戎首之位已属意他人，倘不一搏，只怕李牧便是前车。“臣如不胜，当受死罪。”“这也是大将军该说的话！”

陈寿没想到刘禅召见却谈起了姜维。前一天禁中刚发生请杀黄皓的风波，余震未了。陈寿不知如何替姜维分辩，皇帝想听的显然也不是代为表忠。窦武悬首都亭，陈藩尸横北寺。他紧张得真情流露，“臣自二十二岁便与姜维至近，所见无不可告人……”刘禅笑出了三分不屑，“二十二岁？朕也是。”

姜维率众远遁屯田的消息传来，刘禅震怒。先前朝臣欲夺其兵权，也不过是筹划，还没定呢，他竟走为上计了。黄皓趁隙又下了些谗言，刘禅挥手让他滚，眼风一扫，看见散骑侍郎陈寿垂拱侍立。刘禅冷笑不语，好，尔等私通款曲。次日，陈寿以不孝被黜。

内侍皆说，陛下召平襄侯长子入宫为郎，是为了看看大将军年轻的模样。可笑。刘禅翻检着匠人新织就的蜀锦，露出了嫌弃之色。他自姜维二十七岁便认识了他。相看两厌，何尝是因为怨怼白头。这个孩子，有乃父的儒雅却无乃父的偏执，过于恭谨。他望着阶下执戟的身姿，忽然疑心是否能见到他的二十七岁。

每一年七夕刘禅都会赐下节礼。建兴六年，姜维尚未再婚，一个人在水边看成都市民放河灯。延熙六年，他督领偏军在涪县驻扎，羽书频传，向蒋琬汇报。而景耀六年，他只恨身无飞翼，回成都告急。

邓艾入成都后镇日邀请当地名流，高谈阔论。每天吹来吹去不过那么几句，“姜伯约亦一时雄儿”。座中一个中年人大约是听烦了，公然调笑：“是啊，若非姜维拆了汉中围，将军入蜀，怕是要稍费时日。”邓艾眼风一扫，那人青衫自若，毫无惧意，不觉动色：“足下何人？”笑声如寒鸦坠水，“犍为杨戏。”

他在年轻时就做过这样的梦：穿越荆棘丛生的宫廷，梓树叶如刀片般乱削，甬道尽头那个高大的人转身，长着同自己一样的脸。梦中他们尊他相国。随着上元的临近，梦魇反复出现。甚至他在执笔时，会感到有人坐在了案上似的，死死压住自己的纸。“是为了你的国么？”他毫不犹豫地点头。“是为了你国的民么？”他愕然。多年前的朝堂上有人发出同样的质问。“我这么做……不是为了让他们知道。”虚空中传来一声叹息。他看见白纸上洇开了一滴墨，像是谁的心头血。

“此辈不为利谄，不为威惕，不泄人言以求媚，莫如去之。”姜维复述着七百多年前那个反动派的话，偷换概念眼都不眨。钟会闻言虎躯一震，壁虎的虎，暗骂这厮乌鸦嘴。外厢卫瓘装病装得哼哼唧唧，俨然等不到棺材运来就要入土。记性不好的小兵还在“镇西”“司徒”“益州牧”三个称呼间切换。

正月十八日，钟会困诸将于宫中，悬而未决。一片焦灼中，句安叫住了姜维，坚持称他卫将军。延熙十二年之后他们再不曾相见。句安听着外间纷乱的人声，肯定地说：“将军是要取我性命了。”姜维眼睫微动，“公泰，如果你愿意……”他没有说下去，因为看到了对方的苦笑：“卫将军，我不能二三其德。”

在两人已经很熟稔之后，钟会发现，姜维的名字间架结构确实好看，而付诸楷书比隶书更见疏放研妙。书法家流恋于自己的落笔，全神贯注，为素茧纸打上黥印。掷笔大笑，肩膀乱抖。他写的是死刑名单。

众人围着姜维尸体砍瓜切菜一阵发泄，刀都钝了，卫瓘才想起，该去提取这个逆贼的记忆。他抽出随身携带的魔杖，杖芯是狼毫，对着那面目全非的人念念有词。该死，这家伙大脑封闭术修得那么好！记忆碎片如同被钟会撕裂的信件，慢慢聚拢。一只手在画图，是个“笑”的形状。那微笑的意义，无人知晓。

到头来他还是见了姜维一面的。那是在三辅官兵把成都抢得差不多了之后。上元宴的大殿被勉强收拾出来，翻作瓦砾场。尸体早就不知去向。衮衮群臣，没一个比得向茂伯。但熟悉的血迹仍在那里，就像延熙十九年的还朝请罪时，从他朱绂下殷殷渗出来的那样。

迁至洛阳的第一夜，刘禅见到了姜维：穿着旧日的朝服，干干净净，没有血迹。“臣无状，负陛下。”刘禅想起他的血已经流干了。姜维的好看是国中有目共睹的。黄皓曾经用“彼其之子，邦之彦兮”来凑趣，又话里有话地称他胜似子都。刘禅恍若未觉，抿嘴一笑，“子都么？朕倒觉得他有点像子路。”

作为人类观察员，司马炎目睹过三国君主的各种情态。锦衣玉食的安乐公，对答如流，恰到好处地拭去几滴泪。太假了。他们没有一个愿意摘下面具。于是晋武热衷于收集各地野史。当他读到十二年前的蜀主也曾为张伯岐慨然流涕，史册上的汗青似乎又活了过来。竹简太费眼了，还是用纸吧。 

二十二岁的陈寿要去卫将军府就职了。李密不是没劝过他：水深难涉。但那个年纪的青年总是对未来怀着十二分憧憬的。如谯周所料，陈寿的禄位果不及大将军主簿——还没来得及改口便又改口了。炎兴元年，李密轻描淡写地拒绝了邓艾的征辟。陈情表枯墨如丝，牵扯出言外之意：“余为蜀人，亦汉臣矣。”

洛阳有人发现陈寿经常在住处乘夜烧掉一些书简，并据此举报他“私修前史，居心叵测”。陈寿声辩，这只是他在卫将军主簿任上截下的给姜维的情书。尽管刘禅当年每每宣扬“姜卿乃朕腹心”，还是有不怕死的人想暗度陈仓。陈寿解除嫌疑后积习不改。因为，烧掉情书，就可以见到姜维了。

新朝总是有些人不长眼的——旁敲侧击地，不怀好意地，想从陈寿口中套出点姜维的黑料。陈寿的表态无懈可击，仿佛姜维真是那个千夫所指的家伙。最后李密忍无可忍，“撰史首戒私心。我知道你在任上与他有点不愉快，但我没想到你褊狭到这个地步——承祚，你以为自己，装得很像吗？”

追忆姜维对陈寿而言不是一件愉快的事。这并非因为他的身份。四十余岁的晋臣与二十余岁的蜀官间没有什么隔绝。他见得太多了：雄图北进的三年，国君的倚重盛极转衰，沉入汉水的不甘呼号，苔绿绣上了刀痕，弦断有谁听。洛阳的空气过于浮躁，盛不下这些死灰。他用力咽下了一块火炭，积郁在腹中燃烧。

洛阳总是引领潮流之地。刘禅发现，没隔几天就要找理由过个节。蜀中看重七夕，秋夕算不得什么大日子。何况那人，一多半是在驻地消磨的。延熙十七八年，连续传来好消息，几乎令成都习以为常了，结果。段谷的尸骸无人收殓，只有月光，不忌讳血腥，在人脸上来来回回地踩。

陈寿生也晚。他所感兴趣的许多事，在他出仕后都结束了。比如群星璀璨的相府。谯周以师尊向他转述一些。“杨文然是丞相器重的人。”“可他在姜侯面前放肆！”“诋辱上宪吗？他那番话，原不算醉语……'今将军进不能克敌制胜，退不能和光同尘。他日自保首领，尚属大幸。其奈先帝遗烈何？'”谯周突然噤声，鬼使神差地想起，另一个身死宗灭的人。陈寿却不解，兀自想从季汉辅臣赞偷师。

杨戏与谯周交好，因公回成都，常有往来。谯周有次拿着一沓文章给他看，喜滋滋地，“这是我的得意门生，巴西陈寿。”杨戏阅毕，称其属文富丽，是可塑之才。那时他还不知陈寿后来做了卫将军主簿，自己亦于延熙二十年随姜维至芒水。杨戏酒后说了什么，全被删落。已迁别任的主簿认为，戏言未必无理。 

桓大将军挥策长驱，直抵成都，纵火焚烧，城中大骇。烧着烧着火中出现了一只麒麟，怒目圆睁。动保协会的桓温急忙表示你们不要伤害它。可是成汉还是投降了。

钝器撞击胸肋的剧痛一瞬间突入四肢五骸。渐渐地，他眼中的云翳消失了，看到自己踩着流矢飞上九霄。天宫有一群宋臣打扮的鬼，排着长队似乎要拜见什么偶像。一个貌不惊人的书生将他引向另一处，门前冷清，依稀听见主人在奏乐。后来他发现那是以胆为筑，曲曰获麟。

姜维升任卫将军后，国家一度实行政务公开，各单位建立网站，他这里叫平襄府。去掉一个“侯”字是因为刘禅觉得，这样与含章殿比较配。陈寿做主簿时管过一段时间，后来调走了，仍保留管理员权限。网站上有提意见的，有求联谊的，还有找工作的。可惜在一次网址迁移过程中系统崩盘，什么都没留下。

西南局局长费祎精力充沛，擅长各项体育运动。新进的小职员陈祗常陪他打台球，尺度控制得刚刚好，每次故意只输一个球。费祎非常罕异，把他推荐给刘书记。然而刘书记有黄秘书，是从基层跟上来的老人。陈祗周旋其间，颇费心思。

万圣节前夜，百鬼出行。刘禅下了令，谁的造型最有特色就赏一匹蜀锦。费祎天生风雅，挟琴原装出镜。蒋琬摘了官帽，戴上一具牛头。就连最严肃的董允也换了件俏皮的楚服。“伯约，你不打扮一下吗？”他们招呼着。“我不用打扮。”姜维说着把自己变成了一座山。

姜维是个知识分子，被下放到偏远山区。邓艾是当地的生产队长，干农活一把好手，受到司马昭表扬。姜起初很不适应，邓告诉他先学会生存技能。一次偶然的机会，姜发现邓在家用拙劣的字抄了一些书，渴望学文化，渐渐产生认同感。然而运动迅雷风烈，两人不得不站到对立面。卫瓘是他们村的造反派，要夺权。钟会是高官之女，与卫同学，插队至此，嫌弃邓，亲近姜。由于从小养成的政治嗅觉，钟会并不相信上面那些宣传煽动。邓艾就不同了，傻傻地把自己填了进去。姜维冷眼旁观，卫瓘落井下石。

钟会自幼勤学苦练，修得一笔好书法。小学时经常帮同学伪造家长签字，几能乱真。不想科技飞速发展，用得到手书的机会越来越少。但他坚持以“锺會”落款，以示尊严。发小卫瓘与时俱进，想到了名人效应，建议钟会找他家老爷子合作出一套电脑字库。钟会欣然，搞定后先用这套印刷体给姜维发了封email。 

然而姜维的电脑里并无这套新字库，钟会一时激动又忘了转换为图片格式，以至于对方看到的是windows默认字体，还有几处乱码。姜维眉头一皱，本来随手就想删，心念一动，叫来秘书陈寿，说你去研究一下，看看是不是某种病毒。

愚人节，费祎现身说法。众人慕名而来，现场气氛堪比传销大会。怎奈人之才力乃天生，技不可得。只有他的继任者，去芜存菁，获得敌国(祖国)一致肯定：逆贼姜维，连年狡黠。后来对敌更是老辣，以情动之，上演了乱世佳人的好戏码。 

会与维情好日密，常触额画策，国事谋于床笫。延再三促之，维只以实相对。延本天真烂漫之人，想通其中关窍，不禁怒上脸来，“莫非你对那厮动了真情？”维把臂而谢：“文长饶恕则个！”却无告罪之意。观其色，夏姬今日归巫臣矣。延如堕冰窖，心念已灰，叹曰：“罢罢！”一缕阴风，不知旋哪处去了。后上元灯烬，秦晋反目，延但思救之，已不及矣。泉下论道，颇谓“一往而深”。杜预拍手而笑，“什么一往情深，分明是绸缪束薪自投于火！饮鸩止渴宁可得也？”钟会亦击掌，瘟鬼环伺，“元凯不知匪石之美。同床异梦，顾为公也；于私，则谁与独处。”维莞尔不辩。

2015-2017年


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 圆满悲剧15题

14\. 探索性的分道扬镳化作坚定的背道而驰。

炎兴元年终结于十一月。XX日，刘禅乘骡车出降，率诸子群臣六十余人，面缚诣邓艾于垒门。

解绳子花了一小会儿工夫，这使得卑躬的过程格外漫长。邓艾留意到蜀人抬出的棺材，花纹繁复，奢侈得如同洛阳的床榻。他轻轻一摆手，几个亲兵便将其付之一炬。

魏军的旗甲是黑色，乌云卷地，吞噬着汉家星火。偏偏雪落前的天空也是如此，森然如铁板般扣下来，令人不敢触手，唯恐被冻伤。进入成都时，邓艾忽然用一种无以名状的微妙神气说：“你们的葛侯，生前留了一句话……”

刘禅眼观鼻鼻观心，没有接腔。随从大臣已暗自抹泪。邓艾仰望着城上降旗，一声闷雷在干冷的空气中炸开：

“‘吾内不除黄皓，外不制姜维，进不守江油，吾有三罪，何面而反？’”

第一个怒形于色的是李密。四十岁的太子洗马下意识想攥住腰间佩剑，摸了个空，才记起今日是亡国贱俘之身。第一个面露难堪的是谯周。有口不能言，原来这羞辱仍未停止。而第一个稍微松了口气的，竟是尚书令樊建。执政素与戎首不合，敌将作此语，便是将权责分明，何妨逶过。

邓艾唇角微露笑意。他向来不是顾全体面之人，况今朝得志，自然想说什么是什么。看敌人屈服是多么痛快的事啊。刘禅仍是一副漠然的表情，怕冷似的袖着手，却恹恹开口道：

“敕书既作，姜维不日来降，无费将军一兵一卒。”

饶是郤正一贯稳重也忍不住抬起了头，欣赏邓艾那一瞬的眼神。胜之不武。这个国家归附是因为皇帝选择了屈膝，不是因为军队被消灭。现在就放狂言，未免轻佻了些。邓艾咬紧了牙，搜肠刮肚要找出一句报复的话。可刘禅再次抢先，低眉恭请，无可指摘：

“唯将军先行。”

被指为罪魁的姜维此时正带着三军日夜兼程地入关勤王。这件事，两天后刘禅知道了。可议降之际，他怎么敢肯定，形同困兽的姜维还愿意赴汤蹈火。那时朝堂上除了混乱和惊恐，还弥漫着一种秘不可宣的阴暗情绪：姜维失志已久，拥兵观望，欲使成都知卫敌之难，而后逞志。

绵竹全军葬送，士气跌至谷底。刘禅不想等了。去南中，投东吴，都被谯周逐条批驳。降，便是将先人的脸面送到敌军脚下踩。冰冻三尺非一日之寒。延熙年间的分权，景耀年间的党争，朝中对姜维的每一次制裁，都使这个国家的覆灭更近了一步。

谁人无私。姜维频频北伐，最好的时机早被错过，不计民生不遗余力，他不过是为了保住兵权。这种声音，刘禅原本是不要听的。而沓中屯田却偏偏坐实了这一点，让皇帝有一种被掴脸的错愕。他怨恨姜维自说自话把兵带走，甚至不曾理会第二年的上表告急。

回头无路，那就一起降了吧。身后青史，你是败军之将，我是亡国之君，谁的名声能比谁好？

他替了他作了选择。他却放弃了苟且的机会，掉臂不归。二十年后陈寿修史，一笔删落。裴松之辈竭尽全力也无从考据，是不是真有那一封密信，来证明他的孤忠。

“人之无情，乃至于此，虽使诸葛亮在，不能辅之久全，况姜维邪！”

满座谑笑声里，刘禅挤出了一滴眼泪。仿佛被那一日炭盆内跃起的火苗灼伤：他尚未启封，便已烧掉的，遗书三行。

2016年8月


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 先秦x魏晋

先秦-西晋的混搭，现成的不要太多。姜维去跟朝吴探讨一下复国，邓艾向白起请教兵法，司马懿手执演义笑叹吾非郤宛，嵇绍见到了弘演，刘封想想自己还是比不上申生，鲁肃拉着伍子胥比箭，曹植与屈原把臂高歌，孙鲁班赵庄姬互称英雌，左丘明听杜预的读书报告……

高顺带着陷阵营，找沈尹戌切磋去了。孙武饶有兴趣地翻阅曹操所注十三篇。赵盾指责司马昭办事真是不行，对方表示我们没董狐。阖闾拍着孙策肩膀说小伙子干得不错。李冰给刘禅介绍了都江堰的构造。蔡琰悉心整理诗经，不时向许穆夫人等求证。墨翟赞赏马钧青出于蓝。只有华佗，别别扭扭，不想与扁鹊同列。

先縠自承刚愎是真，违命也是真，但我真的没有通敌叛国；魏延只好笑笑，示意三族下辈子投个好人家。钟会自觉书法奇绝，那群古人都不懂欣赏；李斯不紧不慢地祭出一方玺印。阮籍大醉六十余日，赵无恤说这都赶上纣王的平方了吧。嵇康手挥五弦，师旷文风不动，召来雷雨云电，三千太学生拜伏。

子路听说谯周门下妄比前贤，怒欲出手教训；孔丘反劝他不宜如此。袁绍久慕知瑶之名，苦无投刺之机。九方皋初闻八骏，心驰神往，若不是伯乐拦着，几乎去相马。范蠡最受谋士们推崇，他自己却对经商更得意。陈宫说我虽智迟，能全家人；文种闻言视范蠡。郑庄共曹丕叙话：为兄不易。

管仲乐毅同时来见诸葛亮。秦孝感慨白帝托孤就是不同。史鱼惜王允志大才疏。夫差从张昭陆逊身上看到了亡臣的影子。囊瓦没人待见，只得去曹爽那儿碰碰运气。陈寿请求各位前辈回转罢，吾侪真的不能及。齐桓挑眉：听说有人拿降王来比我？

季札笑问周瑜：国风十五，卿识几何？瑜谓此童子之知；守土开疆，方为吾意。崔杼提着剑找到了张绣，极陈男儿不堪其辱。贾诩见伍举，各怀阴机。荀彧看了看荀息，又看了看献帝，神情泰然。子玉对诸葛恪说你还是回去再练几年吧。曹芳手持弹弓，令晋灵接招。

孔丘闻徐庶折节向学，不觉莞尔：“由也不孤。”子路起弹剑，徐庶欣然，“愿与仲子对舞。”息妫来拜甄后，谓予薄命同。甄后怫然：“美色不可以保身，况卿拨乱二国。”子产欲索蜀科一览，法正笑谢之。

伍子胥说你们叛国还是应该学巫臣，功成名就抱得美人归，造福两地。大家表示我们也想啊，可是美人青眼未尝加。吕布举手我可以报个名么？众人耻笑。巫臣深表同情：看在青琐门之举，奉先为人也不算太差了。王允正在刷B站，没有一个MV是讲他这位司徒。

一条黄犬。第一世跟了一位姓李的丞相，经常出去打猎。好景不长，李丞相被满门抄斩。狗没人喂，饿死了。饿死狗不容易投胎。再次来到人间，两国交战。人们把葫芦剖开系在狗脖子上，只为了骂对面的将军。江陵陷落后，狗遭了殃，可怜毛血洒平野。又过了几百年，狗肉不上台盘。苏诗人诘问：怎么能吃？ 

2016-2017年


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 拾遗

董太师府上多女眷。美人燕处无聊，便养了猫。一时买鱼穿柳，应接不暇。渭阳君最心爱的一只不慎走失，全城搜索仍没找到。太师震怒，派出去的猎犬就遭了殃。其实董卓原意是杀人，下属阳奉阴违办成了杀狗。动保协会王司徒夙夜忧叹，终于惊动了一个女英雄貂蝉。狸猫有“衔蝉奴”之称，貂蝉，叼也。

吕布是被缢杀的，另外两个是斩首。三个人的头在许都展览了一圈，纵是隆冬，下葬时也辨识不清了。陈宫不愿与吕布同穴，夜里骷髅拱出土堆走了。只留高顺，沉默如故。但是陈宫的女儿不知道。在之后的许多年里，都只能到这一个地方给她父亲上坟。 

曹公大约不会下具体命令，但意思是分开葬。底下办事的怕麻烦就囫囵处理了，事同三王墓。张辽偶尔会带酒去。可他清楚地记得吕布的禁酒令，而高顺不饮酒。于是每次都是大醉而归。后来，也就不去了。

曹孟德在睡梦中感觉有一条龙不断地挤压榻上空间。他努力把它推开，却扛不过对方的气力。心急火燎正要拔剑，龙的脸变成了刘玄德。这天中午，他们才在一起吃梅子。一晃到了汉水，他发现对方也许真是高皇苗裔。后来西川拥立，只说祥瑞是龙。魏国也默契地给出了“太祖十岁击蛟”的传说。

无独有偶。刘备四岁那年冬天，去河里捞冰玩，一不小心掉了下去。醒来后的记忆只有灶台烤火。从此这孩子就经常说一些唬煞人的话，比如“这桑树不错，将来可以给我做伞盖”。大人们又惊又怕，想着还是让他出去多读点书为好。

徐君转世为元直，季札转世为刘皇叔。两人相遇相许，虽觉旧识，却不知端的。曹老板釜底抽薪，元直指心而辞：“本欲与将军共图王霸之业者，以此方寸之地也……”十五年后，玄德归葬惠陵。清晨，诸葛丞相前去拜谒，群臣尚未至。他发现一口熟悉的古剑端端正正地挂在新植的松枝上。孔明前世是子产。缟纻之好，遂解带写诚。

阿斗的最初记忆是甘夫人徐州腔调哼的儿歌。后来孙夫人嫁到，又教了他几句吴语。什么莲叶桐花，算是美的启蒙了。孙夫人本想教他点功夫的，赵云给拦住了。十几岁时随众入川，被蜀地的麻辣口音轰炸。而父亲老家那边的话，他是一点都听不懂了。他唯一擅长的是通语，可是宫中聊天往往无味。

二十二岁的刘禅依着相父的意思，给姜维封了侯。皇帝明知希望渺茫，却还是忍不住问起了建安十三年被掳走的两个姊姊。二十七岁的降将努力搜刮去洛阳述职时的所见，终究告罪：“臣不知。”又过了几十年，夏侯霸来了。这回皇帝没有问，是降将呈上了她们的死讯。那些飘零旷野的，同一个姓氏。 

那一年的最后几个月，他把年号改成了炎兴。如今这第一个字是新君之讳，第二个字，则同所有的谣谶一样，为空中楼阁奠基。刘禅以一句“不思蜀”打发了猫逗耗子，堂而皇之地死于安乐。要等到再过许多年，擅长在风中捕捉故纸的小吏，字斟句酌，拼凑出那忧患的初生。 

凤雏落坡的噩耗辗转传入北地，秋天都快过完了。徐庶案头工作不停，衔悲莫已。他在刘备军中待的时间很短，那位使君对他言听计从，却偏偏忘了最早的一句：“此马终妨一主。”砚凹墨未干，如眼下泪槽。若使君能像百年后那位庾元规般，始终将的卢自留不驭，或能免难？谁知道呢。 

在荆州时，的卢产下一匹小白驹。儿马性情暴烈，人皆不能驭，独魏延乘之，驰骋许久不堕。刘备说，文长既收伏了它，便送你了。谷中兵员隔绝，箭雨如注。儿马感应到母马的血气，哀嘶振蹄，几不曾将魏延摔下背来。

单是姓魏也没什么，偏偏他叫魏延。每次点将时就像给敌国续一秒似的。不是没有好事者建议他改名“魏亡”。文长拒绝。 

因为被孔明说脑后有反骨，魏延就去整容了。荆楚川汉技术不好，整了三次才成为那个耐看的样子，短期内也跃居蜀营第一男模。但是没用，孔明还是说他“素有反相”。何况最后，他的头是要被杨仪踩烂的。

其实丞相说的是“延虽骄悍，久后必返”，谓其将幡然悔悟矣。然而长史、司马听不得一个“反”字，顺理成章地把他打成逆贼。孔明：怪我咯。 

数百年后狄青因猜忌而亡，下到地府，送他一个铜面具。魏延笑笑：“我不需要这个。”这点伤又不是见不得人。狄青知他误会了，解释道：“此物可加大杀伤力。”魏延将信将疑地戴上，去了无双世界。

林冲穿到汉末，与魏延交好：“无物相敬，将军权作赏玩。”送他一把折迭纸西川扇子，不巧被晴雯跌坏。魏延颇觉可惜。好在已入秋，免得相问。汉中备战，禁止私人酿酒。梁山人贪杯，偷着炮制，被沙威查获。萧峰来访时提及：“闻西凉以葡萄酿，不费五谷。”魏延：“此物一斛可拜州官，非常人能享。”

晋爵南郑侯后，晴雯把魏延那件旧征袍拿去补了。有几处陈年血渍洗不干净，晕入布料。小姑娘很细心地将其绣成梅花形状。但是当事人并看不出与以前有什么区别。何况后主又赏下了一堆新衣服。

清明，晴雯扎了个很好看的风筝在院子里放，引得一片艳羡声，被魏延瞧见。小姑娘原是给他放晦气的，怎奈此人毫无情趣，一心只想着能否用于军事。他依稀记得老人说古，韩大将军曾用风筝线测量目标物的距离，于是琢磨勾股定理去了。后来长安守将还捡到过一只。

五月丙辰，帝自知不起，召懿等至榻前，强执手曰：“朕年不永，以社稷累卿……”群臣叩首承命，视帝，若有未足。懿垂涕曰：“陛下尚有何谕？”帝曰：“努力爱春华，莫忘欢乐时。”懿大踧踖。

春游。曹家小朋友贡献了九酝春，及解酒的梅子。蔬菜由刘禅提供，自家生产，绿色食品。刘禅顺便把他老爸编的席子也带来了。孙家几个孩子好打猎，各种野味。周、陆二位是烧烤高手。司马老师：“回去写周记。”场下应声：“已经写好了！” 

二十年前，建兴出版社曾发生这么一桩事。由于马谡的疏忽，脚注漏删了一条网址：m.ncu.edu.tw 已发至各门店的丛书被追回销毁。葛总引咎辞职。二十年后，姜总再次遭遇政治问题。这回是一本书里出现了“西藏幅员辽阔”，被审查组的邓艾揪住不放。小陈因此跳槽去了新媒体，却不得不应付各种新规。 

陈小寿到了总编办公室，看到从不吸烟的老姜拆了一包“利群”。这种烟始创于1960年，九十年代的广告是“永远利益群众”，被攻击有语病。小陈忽然意识到编辑思维已根深蒂固。无论姜总葛总，在他眼里都是可分析的对象，然后才是有七情六欲的人。

2016-2019年


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 时空墙20题

1.千年前的时光  
那年沓中，黍离麦秀。

2.封尘的书卷  
郤正说你乐学不倦。可是烈火中倾塌的书柜再也没能迎来它们的主人。

3.你曾伫立的土地  
2008年5月，汶川8.0级地震。汶川古称威州，有姜维城。  
2013年4月，芦山7.0级地震。芦山古称青衣，有姜维墓。

4.不复存在的国家  
无论敌人还是后世都管那个国家叫“蜀”，只有他们自己坚持说是“汉”。

5.找不到的坟墓  
到底不知埋骨处，却教故老拜何人？

6.那些被当真的戏说  
“臣一心讨贼，以继诸葛丞相之遗志……”

7.玻璃那端你的遗物  
人们不知道该拿什么东西放进博物馆。后来他们选择了两味中药。

8.仰望同一个天空  
我所爱的长安，是你魂萦梦绕的明天。

9.传世之作  
一纸遗书就足以令你名垂千古，何况还有那踵事增华的《蒲元别传》。

10.历史课考点  
“……貌似是没有的。”

11.文言文阅读的作者  
当你为谢世多年的赵将军拟谥时，有没有想过自己的身后评？

12.无法谋面  
“这个穿越机可靠吗？”

13.语言障碍  
据说凉州和蜀地的语言都很难懂。

14.那些玛丽苏  
郤正透露过你不纳妾。

15.不传之秘  
陈寿表示该写的都写了。

16.千里之外  
“未审葛侯之后，尚有人欲北进乎？”  
“有姜伯约，凉州上士。”

17.祭拜  
舀一碗元宵放到月亮地下，等着你降临。

18.你所保卫的地方  
相传剑阁有座山就是你。

19.专家讲座  
“从未听过，也没想着要听。”

20.看不出本人模样的画像  
丹青难写是精神。

21.宗庙的塑像  
你默默地端坐在武侯祠的一角，听着导游不靠谱的介绍。

22.时光不可逆  
假如后主收到告急奏表，假如上邽胡济如期赶到，假如狄道没有画蛇添足……

23.你的名字不为人知  
“姜维？哦，是诸葛亮的徒弟吧？”

24.各种版本的他  
纵然传说千千万万，你的心始终如一。

25.笨拙模仿的嗜好  
“贤哉回也！一箪食，一瓢饮，在陋巷，人不堪其忧，回也不改其乐。”  
“察其所以然者，非以激贪厉浊，抑情自割也，直谓如是为足，不在多求。”

26.走过你的人生轨迹  
一死何能全社稷，三分空对断嶕嶢。

27.洗白翻案  
陈寿认为不需要。裴松之认为很需要。

28.继承你的理想  
后世的北伐总有人会成功。

29.神交cos  
我打扮成洛阳客商，向你兜售一张古琴。

30.从未相识  
你给我的五铢钱，是琉璃厂的古董。

2014年1月


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一方BE30题

1\. 我永遠得不到的你  
连个妾都不纳，怎么可能被拐上龙床？

2\. 反目成仇  
魏人处心积虑想看到的事。

3\. 終其一生的單戀  
天子倚重平襄侯，群臣皆晓。

4\. 分手  
屯兵沓中，不归承旨。

5\. 與愛無關  
这个大将军，总得有人做。

6\. 報復  
“以诸葛瞻为行都护卫将军，与董厥并平尚书事。”

7\. 七年之癢  
仗是打不好了，给个益州刺史也算对得起他了。

8\. 錯過一世  
蜀相大出，三郡叛魏响亮。天水中郎姜维急赴上邽，请兵解围。亮终退。

9\. 殺了你  
炎兴中，蜀主荒於政。群臣切谏亡应。二三子忧之，拟行伊、霍之举，拥立太子璿。璿素仁孝，事竟未成。同谋皆下狱诛，独大将军维系请室。帝深怨维，数遣使让之：“卿为元戎，贪天之功，离间父子君臣，心何忍？”维顿首谢曰：“臣固知负陛下。然社稷为重，不敢畏罪逃责。倘陛下垂圣听於万一，臣死无恨矣。”遂伏剑绝。

10\. 一直都是騙局  
“兴复汉室，还于旧都……”

11\. 抱歉，我不認識你  
建安年间流落北地的刘升之。

12\. 無愛亦無恨  
“陛下敕降，那便降了罢。”

13\. 永遠觸碰不到的戀人  
他死在成都，他去了洛阳。

14\. 從未相遇  
如果当初他不来投也没什么。刘禅在榻上翻了个身。早晚会在伪魏一见。

15\. 無知傷害  
“祗何人也，得此佳谥！”

16\. 我們都老了  
君王劈手夺过奏表，愠怒地扫了一眼，熟悉的字竟看不清。  
“爱卿近来好固执呵。”

17\. 如果當初……  
敬侯若在就好了。

18\. 「相較於你，他更重要」  
“大将军，陛下爱重黄皓，在你入蜀之前。”

19\. 癡人說夢  
陈寿表示从未查到所谓的密表。

20\. 玩笑而已  
“致陛下于长安，固臣所愿。”  
“只怕届时，已是无封可封。”

21\. 夢裡的圓滿結局  
伯约还活着。

22\. 厭倦  
民劳兵疲，不利再战。

23\. 粉碎性自尊  
段谷。

24\. 多餘的人  
尚书台三位对姜维烦不胜烦。  
“启奏陛下：大将军请命出镇。”  
“由得他去。”

25\. 相思相忘  
老来多健忘，唯不忘相思。  
连邓艾都不信他们能做到。

26\. 生離死別  
景耀五年，辞阙出征。

27\. 到死都沒說出口的……  
“陛下之意，臣已尽知。”

28\. 「請回頭看看我」  
此头须向国门悬。

29\. 撕碎夢想  
放弃剑阁返军勤王，却还是差了百余里地。

30\. 無愛者  
司马昭机关算尽也没能从刘禅口中套出一句把柄，却不知，那日之后的蜀地，他的确不思。

2015年8月


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 后之视今。亦犹今之视昔。  
> ——王羲之

搜神记

一、泪

姜维诣钟会降，会谓维曰﹕“来何迟也？”维正色流涕曰﹕“今日见此为速矣！”会甚奇之。  
——干宝《晋纪》《三国志》注

“据说南海之外有鲛人，流下的眼泪会变成真珠。你说，当年钟士季见到的，是怎样一派奇观？”客人听着茶水煮沸的声音，悠然问道。  
他牵裾起身，熟练地将三滚之茶倾入盏中，奉与对方，这才诡秘地一笑，“子不语。”

二、谶

景耀五年，宫中大树无故自折。周深忧之，无所与言，乃书柱曰：“众而大，期之会。具而授，若何复？”言：曹者众也。魏者大也，众而大，天下其当会也，具而授，如何复有立者乎？蜀既亡，咸以周言为验。  
——陈寿《三国志》

“他从不信预言。”长脚伶仃的老者咧开嘴，露出稀疏的几颗牙，“我还从没见过哪个人像他那样，单枪匹马地逞英雄，甚至藐视天命。可是你也看见了，我并没有说错。”  
他当然不信。人到中年的学生低着头，默默掸去衣襟上的一粒灰。维天有汉，伯约死而汉不存。

三、信

维既失策，又知会志广，教会诛北来诸将；诸将既死，徐欲杀会，尽坑魏兵，还复蜀祚。密书通后主曰：“愿陛下忍数日之辱，臣欲使社稷危而复安，日月幽而复明。”  
——常璩《华阳国志》

“您收到了那封信吗？”采访者抑制不住心头的紧张。  
“他给我的上书太多了，到最后一年都积压着，有些现在还没看过呢。”被采访者恬然不动，无视对方失望的眼神，“你问的是哪一封？”  
“可是……”采访者挣扎了一下，一股子悲愤蹭蹭地蹿上来：他都为你而死了，你连为他证明一下都不肯？！  
他是因我而死，不是为我而死。被采访者眸底森然。他起身越过几案，拍了拍采访者的肩：  
“你是曾经离他最近的人。难道没有那封信，你就无法为他正名了？”

四、歌

汉时有《短箫铙歌》之乐，其曲有《硃鹭》、《思悲翁》、《艾如张》、《上之回》、《雍离》、《战城南》、《巫山高》、《上陵》、《将进酒》、《君马黄》、《芳树》、《有所思》、《雉子班》、《圣人出》、《上邪》、《临高台》、《远如期》、《石留》、《务成》、《玄云》、《黄爵行》《钓竿》等曲，列于鼓吹，多序战阵之事。  
及武帝受禅，乃令傅玄制为二十二篇，亦述以功德代魏……改《有所思》为《惟庸蜀》，言文帝既平万乘之蜀，封建万国，复五等之爵也。  
——晋书·乐志下

“……这都是什么东西！这怎么能唱！”温文尔雅的乐师罕见地发火了，一掌击在名贵的琴尾上。  
他俯身拾起扔了一地的乐谱，“惟庸蜀，僭号天一隅。刘备逆帝命，禅亮承其余……姜维屡寇边，陇上为荒芜——”不怒反笑：“这样的朝廷啊，也只能写出这样的东西了。先生还记得原来是怎么唱的么？”  
乐师的情绪稍稍平复了些：“……闻君有他心，拉杂摧烧之。摧烧之，当风扬其灰。从今以往，勿复相思，相思与君绝！”  
“……更狠了。”

五、胆

比干之心，七窍列角；伯约之胆，其大若拳，此心器之殊也。是知圣人定分，每绝常区，非惟道革群生，乃亦形超万有。凡圣均体，所未敢安。  
——范缜《神灭论》

他说，没有神。  
那么那些奇迹算什么？人们不甘地问。  
他将崇敬的目光奉与苍天：他们是圣人。  
“不知不可为而为之，愚人也；知其不可为而不为，贤人也；知其不可为而为之，圣人也。”一千一百年后，一位遗民补充道。

六、反骨

文长刚粗，临难受命，折冲外御，镇保国境。不协不和，忘节言乱，疾终惜始，实惟厥性。  
——杨戏《季汉辅臣赞》

那个人在写作时一定参考了这一条。他翻阅着《蜀书十》，暗暗地想。  
他是写小说的，自古便不入流。于是他乐得编造一套骗不了所有人的唯心论，却在最后反跌一笔：  
“既已名正其罪，仍念前功，赐棺椁葬之。”

七、思亲

桓公入蜀，至三峡中，部伍中有得猿子者。其母猿岸哀号，行百余里不去，遂跳上船，至便即绝。破其腹中，肠皆寸寸断。公闻之怒，命黜其人。  
——刘义庆《世说新语》

桓大将军平定蜀中，八十年前的景象重现城下。百岁小吏说了一句话：“不见其比。”  
天府之国从容地敛一敛袂，坐观一个又一个外来者叩响异世之声。锦水汤汤，滤去功业光华，留下的石头沉默如血。  
他不是完人，他也不是。圣朝以孝治天下，就连最最脑残粉的裴松之也不能为他辩护：“惟可责其背母……”  
讲故事的人捡起一片树叶纳入袖中，将空冢抛在身后。

八、登楼

伤心原不在花，在于万方多难，一到登临之际，忽已如箭攒心。  
——金圣叹《杜诗解》

也许他的名字注定要和他站在一起。  
上一次，他那位赫赫有名的先祖在定军山下拜祭时，或许还没意识到，记忆竟能强大如斯。  
锦城丝管依旧繁忙，看不见高楼上诗人的眼泪。

九、怀古

雪堂迁客，不得文章力。赋写曹刘兴废，千古事，泯陈迹。望中矶岸赤，直下江涛白。半夜一声长啸，悲天地，为予窄。  
——辛弃疾《霜天晓角·赤壁》

后世的人笑他是个路盲，两次凭吊古战场都兴冲冲地跑错了地方。  
水底鱼龙听得如痴如醉，它们并不知道清奇超旷的他是被贬之身。

十、渡河

岭头一片青山，可能埋得凌云气。遐方异域，当年滴尽，英雄清泪。星斗撑肠，云烟盈纸，纵横游戏。漫人间留得，阳春白雪，千载下，无人继。  
——张野《水龙吟·酹辛稼轩墓，在分水岭下》

他从北方来。  
终其一生高唱孙仲谋刘寄奴千古江山，却再也没能打回北方去。

十一、执笔

姜维率会左右战，手杀五六人，众既格斩维，争赴杀会。  
——陈寿《三国志》

写完这一句，他便也像大战了一场似的虚脱了。  
“就这样了？”郤正审视着书稿，灼热的目光令纸张也有了温度。  
“就这样。”在昔日上峰面前，陈寿总是又执拗，又敷衍。郤正人如其名，正直得教人没得挑。他自问做不到他那样。  
惜墨如金的家伙啊……郤正心下不知是怜悯还是嗔怪：“你的一手好文笔，不是用来应付审查的。”  
陈寿一瞬默然，“为什么是我？”  
“因为，你能为他做的，不只这些。”  
“你是知道我的。”陈寿自暴自弃地说，“要我写东西，先拿米来换。”  
郤正冷笑失声，“你从姜维手上拿过的禄米，何止千斛啊。”

十二、矫枉

昔在蜀中，闻长老言，寿曾为诸葛亮门下书佐，得挞百下，故其论武侯云：应变非其所长。  
——毛修之

“这种东西，一听就是假的嘛。”中年人不屑地挑起眉。  
“虽然如此，或许还有另一种可能。”老者沉吟道，“细节或有出入，但只要把主人公换一下……”  
“比如，姜维？”  
“……太邪恶了。”

十三、锁龙

自昔英雄有屈信，危机变化亦逡巡。阴平穷寇非难御，如此江山坐付人。  
——陆游《剑门城北回望剑关诸峰青入云汉感蜀亡事慨然有赋》

那是绍兴年间的事。  
一位河南籍的将军，起于微末，百战不殆，眼看就要光复疆土，却被朝廷硬生生召回，最后死在自己人手上了。  
也不知放翁入川时所想的“英雄”，到底是哪一个？

2013-2014年


End file.
